Nicol Bolas (Home's Bizarre Gathering)
|-|Nicol Bolas= |-|Eternity Served Cold= Summary Nicol Bolas is the final antagonist of Home's Bizarre Gathering. After using the Stand Arrow to try to Kill Lord English, instead he becoomes his stand, Eternity Served Cold Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 275 lbs Height: 7 feet tall Likes: Exploiting beings, manipulating minds, cheating death Dislikes: Weaknesses, enemies Eye Color: Glowing Green Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Causing Atrocities Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Themes: Hour of Devastation (I do not own this music) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A. At least 2-A with Eternity Served Cold, At least 1-C with Multiversal Reset Name: Nicol Bolas, The God-Pharoah, Sensei Nicholas, The Forever Serpent Origin: Home's Bizarre Gathering Gender: Male Age: 30,000+ years Classification: Dragon Planeswalker, Multiversal Tyrant, God of Death, Stand User Powers and Abilities: |-|Nicol Bolas=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can kill beings of comparable power with a single touch), Precognition, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Capable of brainwashing and controlling other beings), Can shatter minds with the slightest contact of his body, Illusion Creation, Planeswalking (Teleportation/Dimensional Travel), Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic and Regeneration Negation (Capable of permanently killing entities who could otherwise recover from virtually any form of death), Avatar Creation, Can absorb mana from his foes or even from a few universes at once in order to strengthen himself, Can anchor his existence to a certain location and passively drain mana from there, Necromancy, Acausality (Type 4), Acid rains capable of erasing someone from existence, Possession, Resurrection of himself and others, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, water, and lightning variety), Death Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Sealing, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, BFR, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7, 8 and 9), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly) |-|Resistances (Nicol Bolas)=Immunity to Death Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Time Stop (Can see, move, and think in TOD's Time Stop) |-|Eternity Served Cold=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Acausality (Type 5), Fate, Probability, and Causality Manipulation (Will reset exist and choose new fates), Energy Projection, Invulnerability, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Sealing, Power Modification, Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation Telepathy, Power Bestowal, Mind and Madness Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Duplication, Rage Power, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Curse and Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Completely Absorbed the Blind Eternities, a Higher-Dimensional Realm), Existence Erasure, Immortality Negation/Regeneration Negation, Law Manipulation |-|Resistances (Eternity Served Cold)=Resistance to Pain Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Plot Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Superior to his canon self and Jack Noir). At least Multiversal+ with Eternity Served Cold (Easily killed TOD and Surv, and nearly Vriska as well), At least Complex Multiversal with Multiversal reset (Would reset all of existence to Zero, causing everything to collapse, which includes the Furthest Ring, which transcends infinite universes, and the Blind Eternities that transcend the Furthest Ring) Speed: Immeasurable. Immeasurable with Eternity Served Cold Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+. At least Multiversal+ with Eternity Served Cold Durability: At least Multiversal+. At least Complex Multiverse level with Eternity Served Cold (Can survive the Multiversal Reset) Stamina: Limitless Range Multiversal+, Complex Multiverse level with Eternity Served Cold Standard Equipment: Body Armour, Eternity Served Cold, who has a golden AK-47 Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Arrogant. Multiversal reset isn't instantaneous Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Eternity Served Cold': A long ranged stand, it is technically Lord English. It is a humanoid stand, wearing a white hate, eyes are shaded out, has black hair, wearing a Cairo Overcoat. **'Multiversal Reset' From the moment Eternity Served Cold appears, the Multiverse begins to "not work anymore", completely distorting and destroying its laws. This causes major atrocities across time and space, which, when the Multiverse can't handle it anymore, it will no longer be, the a new multiverse will be recreated Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Home's Bizarre Gathering Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Necromancers Category:Acid Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Possession Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Madness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Dream Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Technology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Rage Users Category:Void Users Category:Curse Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Life Users